In the conventional switching mechanism of an electronic wristwatch a protuberance of a spring biased cam is received in a notch portion of a winding stem. When the stem is turned the cam is rotated. With this construction the thickness of the watch is increased by the longitudinal length of the cam so that it is not possible to have a thin wristwatch.